1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a test apparatus for gauging radii of columniform workpieces.
2. Description of Related Art
Heat sinks are generally used for dissipating heat of electronic components. Heat sinks are easily deformed during punching or other processes, and if that occurs, their heat dissipation ability is diminished. For the heat sink, it is necessary to test planeness of its end surface.
Typically, a plug gauge is used for testing the planes of an end surface of the heat sink. The heat sink is generally placed on a flat support, with the end surface thereof contacting the flat support, thus a plurality of clearances is formed between different parts of the end surface of the heat sink and the flat support. Attempts are made to insert the plug gauge into each clearance. The end surface of the heat sink is eligible if the plug gauge cannot fit into any of the clearances. However, using the plug gauge to test each clearance is time-consuming.